Rutina
by SombraLN
Summary: Él simplemente se había resignado a continuar viviendo en aquella tediosa rutina, ¿Cómo fue que una simple sonrisa lo cambio todo? AU Casino (OsoIchi)


Fic para la actividad de la página **Alabado sea Ichimatsu Uke - Bottom**

AU Casino (OsoIchi)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia en sólo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Otro día en el que debo levantarme y arrastrarme hasta ese estúpido lugar, maldito Mierdamatsu ojala se muriera, tal vez así podría liberarme de mi condena…_

Me era inevitable tener aquellos pensamientos mientras me encaminaba a mi trabajo en aquel casino, cada paso era una tortura para mi perezoso ser.

Al tocar en la puerta gris del lugar no tardó en darme el paso un hombre fornido, no importa cuanto lo intente no recuerdo su nombre, aunque realmente no importa.

Me dirigí a los vestidores y comencé a cambiar mi cómoda ropa por aquel ridículo uniforme, un pantalón morado con unas pequeñas aberturas en formo de rombo, camisa blanca, chaleco negro, corbata negra con rombos morados y una especie de capa que para variar también era morada y como decoración final un pequeño sombrero negro con plumas y dados encima… vaya que el idiota de mi jefe tenía un gusto extraño, finalice mi transformación dibujando una pica* morada en mi mejilla derecha, una marca de propiedad, _como si fuese un animal en un matadero_ … esa era una buena frase, debía recordar anotarla más tarde.

Con la indiferencia que acostumbro ignore a cuanta persona había alrededor, llegue hasta mí puesto detrás de una gran mesa y espere a que comenzaran a llegar los clientes.

 _Han abierto… que fastidio._

Con un suspiro de resignación me prepare para comenzar con mi trabajo. Yo era un crupier* más en ese casino, con una especie de contrato en el que apenas y recibía una mísera de paga ya que la mayor parte de mi salario era para cubrir la deuda que tenía en aquel lugar. Que idiota fui en ese entonces, seducido por la emoción de las apuestas termine jugando con lo que no tenía, endeudándome cada vez más y más; ahora, era esclavo en este maldito lugar. Pensé en escapar tantas veces, pero una basura como yo no tenía un lugar a donde ir, además, no podía abandonar a los gatos del callejón que dependían de mí para tener algo de comida y cuidados. Llego un punto de mi vida en el que simplemente me acostumbre a esta vida, conformándome a seguir día a día con esta maldita rutina hasta que con suerte muriera en el camino.

 **\- No va más –** indique con cierta pereza.

Repetía las frases que había aprendido poco a poco, mientras ellos miraban sus cartas yo los observaba a ellos; una mujer de cabello castaño largo y vestido blanco entallado moviendo su copa mientras sonreía ampliamente, su maquillaje tan remarcado era absurdo; un sujeto de traje negro, cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás con lo que yo diría fue necesario mucho gel, este a diferencia de la primera no parecía contento con la mano que le había tocado; un tipo obeso de camisa blanca y medio calvo parecía estar en la peor posición, el pobre diablo a este paso quedaría tan endeudado como yo; por último, un sujeto joven, o al menos eso estaba adivinando ya que un sombrero negro cubría la mitad de su rostro por lo que realmente solo podía ver su gran sonrisa, vestía una camisa roja y una corbata negra.

Personas iban y venían, siempre eran rostros diferentes que no reparaban en mi existencia, aunque eso no importaba ¿Cierto? Después de todo no necesitaba a nadie.

 **\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –**

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, de algún modo había sentido que aquellas palabras habían sido dirigidas a mí por lo que en reflejo levante la vista en busca de quien había hablado; rápidamente pase la vista por todos los jugadores deteniéndome en el tipo del sombrero, este había levantado el rostro permitiéndome observarlo con mayor detenimiento; esa gran sonrisa era parte de una mueca divertida, sus ojos parecían ser de un tono marrón, casi rojizos, con un curioso brillo en ellos.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –**

Volvió a preguntar provocando que me avergonzara al ser consciente de que solamente había estado mirándole sin responder.

 **\- I-ichimatsu… señor –**

Respondí inseguro mientras regresaba mi vista a la tan interesante mesa.

 **\- Es un gusto Ichi -**

Estaba por quejarme de que me hablara tan confiado pero me sonrió de una forma que provocó un repentino golpeteo en mi pecho y me dejo sin palabras. El resto de mi jornada me mantuve agachado ignorando las miradas de aquel tipo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mi rutina cambio ligeramente cuando el sujeto de camisa roja comenzó a frecuentar el casino, siempre en mi mesa sonriendo confiado y haciéndome preguntas absurdas: _"¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? ¿Vives cerca? ¿Perros o gatos?... Tienes cara de ser persona gato"_ Cada día regresaba e insistía en querer hablar conmigo, seguía sin entender porque razón ese tipo era tan insistente mientras yo me empeñaba en ignorarlo; pero conforme avanzaban los día me fui acostumbrando a su presencia, sintiendo un extraño vacío los momentos en que no estaba.

Yo era "Ichi" y él era el idiota de camisa roja, a quien no me atrevía a preguntarle su nombre.

Paso más de un mes, en ocasiones no podía evitar sonreír levemente ante las estupideces que salían de su boca; sin embargo, tan extraña interacción estaba causando rumores en el lugar, comencé a escuchar a algunos compañeros de trabajo decir que ese tipo y yo éramos cómplices, probablemente amantes y que le estaba beneficiando durante el juego.

Simplemente les ignore, no eran más que unos bastara dos fastidiando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquel día debió ser como cualquier otro, pero claro, desde que aquel idiota se atravesó en mi camino todo lo relativamente normal en mi vida se había terminado.

Ya he visto a muchos bastardos perder la cabeza cuando el juego va mal, en casos así, simplemente llega seguridad y se deshace de ellos, pero en esta ocasión un maldito tipo comenzó a vociferar que yo estaba aliado con el de rojo, que me había visto hacerle señas y esa era la razón de que estuviese perdiendo. No pude evitar enfurecer ante aquellas mentiras, grite cuanto insulto conocía contra el infeliz.

La situación se salió de control cuando aquel tipo me sujeto de la ropa e intentó golpearme, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y cerré los ojos en espera de sentir su puño, pero nada paso, cuando mire el de camisa roja mantenía su pie sobre el pecho de mi atacante, manteniéndolo en el suelo le apuntaba con un arma. Las personas alrededor se alteraron, los gritos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

Los de seguridad aparecieron para apuntarle al de rojo, esta vez yo grite para que no le hicieran daño, después de todo, él sólo me había defendido.

La mayoría de los individuos intentaban salir a tropezones del lugar, mientras otros curiosos se quedaban para el espectáculo.

 **\- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! –**

Una gruesa e imponente voz hizo eco en la habitación, no necesitaba buscar a quien había cuestionado, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Abriéndose paso entre la gente hizo aparición mi jefe, Karamatsu, con su abrigo blanco sobre los hombros y un puro en mano se detuvo a varios pasos de donde estaba el chico de camisa roja.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –** Karamatsu le pregunto al otro, me sorprendió _¿Acaso se conocían?_

 **\- ¿Eh? Karamachu~ no seas tan frio, hace tanto que no nos veíamos –** sonriendo, levanto su pie y dejo que aquel tipo huyera.

Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza y mis manos comenzando a sudar, el ambiente repentinamente se había vuelto muy pesado, aquellos dos personajes parecían tener un duelo de miradas en el que entre más sonreía el de rojo más fruncía el ceño Karamatsu.

 **\- Entiendo, entiendo, me iré ahora mismo –** el de camisa roja comenzó a caminar hacia mí **– pero me lo llevare en compensación –** paso su brazo por sobre mis hombros y yo no lograba comprender a lo que se refería.

 **\- De ninguna manera –** hablo de manera severa Karamatsu mirándome fijamente, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme **– y menos a él –**

El de rojo seguía sin soltarme y había comenzado a reír, los nervios se apoderaban cada vez más de mí, como si presintiera que el caos estaba por desatarse… ojala me hubiese equivocado.

Apenas logré captar que Karamatsu desenfundaba su arma cuando yo ya estaba en el suelo con el de rojo a mi lado, la primera bala disparada por mi jefe desencadeno en un tiroteo y al parecer me encontraba en medio. No lograba procesar mi alrededor, solo seguí por instinto a quien había tomado mi mano obligándome a levantarme y correr. Quedamos detrás de una mesa, cubrí mi cabeza con los brazos, como si así fuese a detener una maldita bala, junto a mí, el idiota de rojo se asomaba ocasionalmente para dispararle a los contrarios _¿Cómo termine de este modo?_

 **\- Tranquilo Ichi, todo estará bien –**

Le mire cuando me hablo y mantenía esa estúpida sonrisa confiada, el maldito gesto con el que había arruinado mi vida.

 **\- ¿Quién demonios eres? –** pregunte con una claro tono nervioso.

 **\- Dime Osomatsu, o si lo prefieres onii chan~ -** me guiño un ojo y volvió a levantarse para disparar.

Carajo, sentía mi rostro arder con lo que había dicho, seguramente era tan sólo un pervertido… entonces, _¿Por qué no podía evitar sonreír?_

 **\- ¡Ichimatsu! –** La voz de Mierdamatsu me saco de aquel trance **\- ¡Iré por ti! –** su advertencia parecía ir más hacia Osomatsu.

 **\- ¡Jodete! ¡Él se ira conmigo! –** Respondió con seguridad mientras yo le veía sorprendido **– Ichi… -** se sentó a mi lado y sujeto una de mis manos **– escapa conmigo –** no lograba articular palabra alguna, _¿De qué carajos hablaba este tipo?_ **– yo te protegeré –**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y estaba seguro de que tendría un infarto en cualquier momento, _¿Escapar?_ Yo no podía hacer algo así, tenía todavía una gran deuda en el casino, no podía simplemente marcharme… _¿O si podía?_

 **\- Y-yo… yo no… -** _¿Qué debía hacer?_

Osomatsu repentinamente me jalo y unió nuestros labios en un salvaje beso, era definitivo, este tipo me enloquecía en diversos sentidos.

 **\- ¿Vienes conmigo? –** seguramente yo hacía una cara rara tras aquel beso, de lo único que fui consiente es que asentí lentamente perdido en su maldita sonrisa.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, lo vi lanzar un pequeño objeto en dirección de los que estaban disparándole, en segundos una explosión resonó en el lugar a la par que él me hacía correr a su lado; escuche a Karamatsu amenazando de muerte al de rojo y advirtiéndome a mí por la traición, pero nada impidió que siguiéramos nuestro camino.

Los disparos continuaban a nuestro alrededor, estando cerca del a salida pude distinguir un auto negro esperándonos, un chico de camisa verde nos apresuraba a subir. Sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza, me faltaba el aire y sentía que mis piernas fallarían en cualquier momento.

No sé quién es realmente Osomatsu, desconozco su relación con el jefe del casino y el porque me eligió de entre tantas personas; de lo único que estaba seguro es que la rutina en mi vida se había terminado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

*Pica: símbolo de uno de los cuatro naipes en la baraja.

*Crupier: también llamado tallador, es la persona que raparte las cartas.

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
